


A Fall from Grace

by AnxiousBabyNightmare



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: By Unamed Character, Fluff, Injury, Light Angst, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousBabyNightmare/pseuds/AnxiousBabyNightmare
Summary: Remus, Deceits excitable boyfriend has planned something spectacular, roping in Dee's son, Virgil into helping. But this is Remus, so it's all gonna go to plan, right?No one could possibly get hurt, right?Right?





	A Fall from Grace

“What have you done this time?”

Remus stood in the doorway to the kitchen, a bouquet of sunflowers in hand, an arrangement so grandiose that half the flowers were bent due to the doorway being too narrow.

“What do you mean?” a muffled voice responds, blocked by the flowers which towered over his face.

“You come into my kitchen, while I am doing the dishes, with an unreasonable amount of my favourite flower…That’s not suspicious **_at all_**?”

“I like to remind the love of my life how much he means to me, I can be a romantic sometimes you know”

“That’s news to me- ah jeez, please put the flowers down. I feel like an idiot arguing with sunflowers.” Dee sighed.

The flowers shuffle in and are placed upon the table. Remus spins around and gives a brilliant grin over to Dee, who stares back, an exasperated look in his eye, though Remus couldn’t help but notice the slight grin on his lips.

“Where’s Virgil?”

“Out playing with the neighbourhood kids.” Remus boasted, placing his hands in his hips in a victorious manner.

“That’s a lie, the neighbourhood watch has warned against hanging out with him.”

“And I warned them not to listen to those losers. It’s insane to punish that kid for literally no reason.”

“Well I can agree to that, it’s insane that Virgil is punished for the insanities of his dad’s boyfriend.”

Remus huffed, muttering something about a cuts and bruises building character. Dee sighed, placing down the clean plate he was holding onto the drying rack.

“Seriously though, what’s this about?”

The large grin returned to his face, and Dee instantly regretted returning them back on topic.

“Well it’s quite simple really, there’s something I wanted to ask you:”

Remus took in a deep breath before shouting at the top of his lungs

“WILL YOU MARRY ME!?”

The next few seconds felt like they lasted a lifetime. Dee felt a hot blush spread across his cheeks, a flurry of emotions rush up to his head and stir his brain around. There was one feeling in that torrent which overpowered the rest: Love.

Then he heard a yell.

He turned to his left, to the window, just in time to see a blur of purple fall past the screen, hitting the floor with a thud, preceded then by a scream of pain.

“Virgil?” The two adults echoed, staring at each other for a moment, before sprinting to the back door.

* * *

“Life is agony.” The young boy groaned, body sprawled on the grass.

“It’s only agony because you decide to go along with Remus’ idiotic schemes.” Dee scolded through gritted teeth. He was trying to assess the situation his son was in, but every time he was touched Virgil would yelp. “What on earth was the plan here?”

“Well…” Remus began, refusing to make eye contact “as soon as I proposed Virgil was going to… abseil down the side of the house, crash through the window, combat roll into the kitchen and produce the ring?”

Dee stared on at his boyfriend, flabbergasted. “He was going to crash through a window, combat roll through shattered glass??”

“No, of course not. That would be far too dangerous.” Remus gasped, slightly offended at the accusation. “I replaced the window with sugar glass this morning.”

“…What?”

“Yeah, it’s the same stuff they use in the movies, watch.” Remus stood up and, without hesitation, punched the window, shattering it immediately. “See? No damage done, and we practiced combat rolls all of yesterday, so he wouldn’t have been hurt by the fall.”

“Apart from the fact that he’s here now. Very injured. After falling.”

“Yeaaahhhh, hammering the rope into one of the roof shingles might have been our downfall.”

“Heh….down **fall** ” Virgil let out a raspy chuckle.

“Oh my god, what are we doing.” Dee sighed “I need to phone an ambulance.”

“Did you at least say yes?”

“Excuse me?” Dee turned to his son.

“The marriage proposal. You said yes, right?”

Dee paused “Now isn’t the time for that.” He looked away, downcast. “I can’t think straight right now.”

Remus flinched. He stared down at the scene before him. A small child, too injured to even to move an inch and the love of his life, just as pained but in a completely different way.

_‘Why am I like this?’_

* * *

The three boys looked on as Virgil is lifted into the back of an ambulance.

“Did they say what had happened?” the youngest, Patton, asked.

“Fell off the roof” Logan answered nonchalantly.

“I can’t tell if you say that so cooly because you’re as stoic as a statue, or because this is a weekly event.” Roman snarked.

“But it’s never been this bad before” Patton wailed. “He’s come out of Mr Remus’ scheme with some cuts and bruises, but he’s never been strapped to a stretcher before!”

“I suppose falling off a roof would lead to some broken bones. Dad always said that if Virgil wasn’t so young his injuries could have been a lot worse.”

“We don’t need a lecture ‘Dr. Donothing’.” Roman sighed. “Come on, let’s go see if we can catch the bus to the hospital.”

* * *

Remus pauses in the hallway of the hospital as soon as he laid eyes on Dee. He was sitting in one of the waiting chairs, hands clasped tightly together, staring down at the floor.

He breathed in deeply, steeling his feelings, in full knowledge that he needed to keep serious. This was serious.

He walked forward and as quietly as possible sat aside his boyfriend. Dee’s head turned slightly, acknowledging his presence. Remus smiled warmly producing a sunflower, clipped short, offering it to Dee. He smiled sadly, but accepted the flower, leaning back into his seat before sighing heavily.

“So…what’s the prognosis?” Remus whispered.

“A broken arm and a twisted ankle. He’s got bruises all across his back too so he’ll be bedridden for a while.” Dee responded, staring up at the lights.

“Yeah, that’s the worse he’s been so far. I’ll uhh, phone my friend later, I’m sure he’ll let me crash at his for awhile. Of course, I’ll reinstall the window for you first.”

“…What?” Dee turned to him.

“I’m… They’re all right about me. I’m far too dangerous to be around a kid. I’m just so excited all the time, to have people in my life who… like having me around. But it’s not healthy for Virgil and it’s sure as hell too stressful for you. It’s better if I get away. But...” He returned Dee’s gaze and smiled warmly “If… if I get better, do you think you can give me another chance?”

Dee’s brow creased in confusion. He shook his head fervently.

“Rem… no, no that’s not what. Listen.” Dee shuffled his body to face Remus, placing his hand over his. “That house… that house used to be so miserable, for both me and Virgil. Virgil’s mother… was a horrible person. Even when she left, her presence was still there, the memory persists. If I could have afforded to move, I would have. I tried so hard to keep up his spirit, but we’d both been hurt so much… but then you came along. Not only did you bring so much joy with you, but it wasn’t tooth-rotting happiness, you were able to take on the bad and the good. Yes, sometimes you can get a bit out of hand… but I’ve never seen Virgil so happy… and just as you accepted our baggage, its only fair we help you out with your own struggles. So please” Dee began to tear up “Please don’t leave. Because I really want to marry you.”

He couldn’t help it. Remus lunged onto Dee, bringing him into a hug. They both clung onto each other for dear life, consoling each other through touch alone. After what felt like an eternity they came apart, staring at their fiance’s blotchy face before laughing at the absurdity of it all.

“We should probably let Virgil know the good news.” Dee smiled

Something clicked in Remus’ head “He probably still has the ring, I hope it didn’t get damaged by the fall…” He looked over at Dee, whose eyebrow had raised with a warning glare “…not that it matters because our son is safe! Oh my god, he’s my son now.”

“Mr Dee Phinehas, Mr Remus Lambert?” A soft voice called out the two.

“Dr Sanders!” Dee exclaimed, “How is Virgil?”

The Dr smiled warmly at the couple, obviously privy to what had happened. “We’ve just finished setting the cast, you can go see him now. Although I will warn you: my sons snuck into his room earlier to keep him company, so you might need to shoo them away before sharing the good news.” He winked before excusing himself.

The couple smiled at each other before making their way to the room down the hall. As they opened the door they saw their son smiling, surrounded by some extremely excited boys. As Virgil saw his parents walk into the room, eyes red and holding the hands of each other, he grinned and said:

“ _Oh hell yeah_.”


End file.
